Super Mario Odyssey
PBG plays the brand new Super Mario Odyssey for the first Mario Month. Synopsis PBG wears his Zelda costume. Another PBG, this time in a Mario costume, and with Azura, shoots at Link PBG. Link PBG continues to be shot at - as both dogs run past. Mario PBG swings a baseball using the gun to hit Link PBG. Link PBG asks Mario PBG to cut it out, before asking if he should be in overalls. This is the first Mario Month video after giving Zelda Month a break. This is so PBG can talk about the upcoming Mario games. It wasn't until Super Mario 64 when PBG saw how big of a medium video games could be. The openness of the world, and being able to do anything, and the fish move out of the way! PBG discusses Super Mario Galaxy. PBG has a need to scratch a 3D Mario itch. The intro looks great, and has the standard Bowser catches Peach story. Bowser looks so dapper, that PBG has trouble not cheering for him. Mario dies. PBG cries. PBG introduces Cappy, and explains that the long jump is back. PBG fails at long jumping, and Mario is dead again. The infinite roll is PBG's new favorite ability. It makes no sense! The controls in this game are incredibly good. Nintendo seems to be mastering 3D controls. PBG discusses new controls using Mario's hat. There are a few motion control only moves. When playing on the TV, they started to grow on PBG. PBG lists the motion control moves. PBG discusses how some of the moves have non-motion control controls too. Cappy can take over people's minds! PBG is creeped out by it. PBG is taken over and is forced to dance. Mario takes over the minds and bodies of all creatures. Enemies are usually barely a threat to begin with. Mario basically toys with his enemies! At what point does the line become drawn at animal abuse. Many creatures run away from Mario when he approaches. PBG reads the frog's description. It doesn't look good for Mario. PBG takes over a Flick stick! It doesn't have a mustache either. Being able to become classic and new Mario enemies is a real treat, and a lot of bosses have this mechanic in mind. The costumes are pretty amazing. PBG didn't care when he started, but then PBG saw the cowboy outfit. PBG was wrong about the costumes. PBG is scatterbrained and bad at his job. Instead of stars, Mario collects moons. It is totally different! PBG discusses the difference between getting the stars in other games, and getting the moons. PBG misses the Mario 64 concept a little bit. PBG isn't sure which is better. He doesn't like change, except for when he does. There are a lot of moons. There are 25 in the smaller levels to 69 on the bigger ones. You don't need to get most of them. Mario will need to drift off the main storyline to get all of them. PBG likes the larger levels, including New Donk City. Some graffiti calls it New Dank City. PBG wears glasses, and a hat and has a smoke effect on. There are actual people in this game. They sound, interesting - something like Sims. PBG is still surprised by the people in the game. They can't be controlled. PBG tried - extensively. PBG tries to blend in with the other people. PBG gets pushed towards the light. Each kingdom has its own incredibly detailed map. They even have an average temperature. Mario looks hot in the pirate costume, so he strips dwn to the bathing suit costume. PBG is uncomfortable with the amount of nipples shown. PBG apologizes for the inappropriate content. "This channel has been banned from the YouTubes" As is normal for this channel, PBG didn't explain how much fun he had playing this game - because he was too busy talking about Mario nips! PBG had so much fun with this game. PBG can't remember last time he had this much fun. PBG is forced to dance again. Category:Zelda Month Category:Reviews Category:Videos